


Picture

by RenTDankworth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Español | Spanish, Ficlet, Gen, M/M, OTPism OTP Idea #476, Photographs and models AU, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OTP Idea #476: Person A is a professional photographer, so whenever Person B is feeling down about how they look A takes beautiful pictures of them to sho how pretty B actually is.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div>Hay personas que desde temprana edad saben cuál es su vocación, Tsukishima es una de esas personas. Y cuando en busca de esa foto que le haga sentir lo mismo que la primera vez, encontrará a un extraño pelinegro de cabello alborotado que luce bien en un atardecer. [KuroTsuki]
            </blockquote>





	Picture

**Author's Note:**

> Está viñeta participa en la actividad de drabbles organizada por la página "El KuroTsuki no es solo porno" en facebook.

**「**   _Picture feeling,_  
picture old,  
picture codex  
… **」**

**_—Picture—_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

Hay personas que descubren su vocación a muy temprana edad, y hacen cosas casi imposibles por querer dedicarse a lo mismo durante toda su vida.

Tsukishima Kei era una de esas personas, descubriendo a la temprana edad de 12 años que quería ser fotógrafo después de que su mejor amigo, un chico de piel llena de bonitas pecas esparcidas por lugares estratégicos le invitara al observatorio más cercano y le pidiera tomar fotos, pues la memoria de su cámara se había llenado.

Fue un pequeño momento, uno tan efímero en el que el tiempo pareció detenerse mientras tomaba una foto a la bóveda celeste que se extendía por sobre todo el techo.

Kei pudo escuchar una especie de clic en su cabeza, uno parecido al de una de las antiguas cámaras Kodak que tomaban fotos instantáneas y que recordaba haber visto en algún punto de su infancia.

Una leve sonrisa surcó sus labios. Quería ser fotógrafo profesional de grande.

.

Desde entonces, su vida se había llenado de diferentes cosas que le fueran de inspiración.

Música, los álbumes familiares pasaron a estar en una de las repisas más altas después de que le dijera a sus padres que quería ser fotógrafo cuando regresó del observatorio, recortes de revistas de toda clase. Con el tiempo fue ahorrando lo suficiente para poderse comprar una cámara digital con su propio dinero.

A la edad de 17 años, y como regalo de cumpleaños por parte de sus padres y Akiteru, su hermano mayor, le habían regalado una Canon EOS 60D [1] que le serviría, además, para no tener que hacer gastos adicionales en la Universidad si tuviese que comprar otra cámara. Al principio le fue complicado entender el funcionamiento de la cámara y sus funciones, por no mencionar que era mucho más difícil cargar con ella por la gran diferencia de peso entre su pequeña cámara digital y el gran paso que significa tener una cámara de tipo _réflex_ de uso profesional.

Sin embargo, Kei agradeció el regalo que le habían hecho, y prometió cuidar la cámara.

.

Y ahí estaba, a sus casi 24 años y con un amplio portafolio que había armado gradualmente.

Fotografías de la vida cotidiana de los japoneses, la ajetreada vida en Tokio, las increíbles luces artificiales de los negocios durante la noche, niños jugando, paisajes, personas que le habían dado el permiso de ser fotografiadas por un desconocido, en su mayoría, extranjeros.

Había capturado esos pequeños momentos en más de mil ocasiones, y, aun así, no había encontrado esa escena perfecta que le haría sentir lo mismo que cuando el tiempo se detuvo por segundos que le parecieron eternos.

O hasta que, en un arranque, durante otro atardecer más que parecía perfecto, le conoció.

Cabello negro y alborotado, desgarbado, con un sentido de la moda que le hizo dudar por un momento si en verdad sabía que el barrio de _Shinjuku_ podía comprar ropa medianamente decente, y esos profundos ojos ámbar que parecían brillar en la sombra.

_Como si fuera un gato._

Un clic, luego otro, y otro más.

Había capturado la escena desde diferentes ángulos, y todos le parecieron más que perfectos.

Sobre todo, aquel en el que se podía apreciar mejor como el aire con olor a contaminantes mecía esos cabellos negros y dejaba ver mejor su rostro.

Kei casi se sonrojó por pensar que ese desconocido jugando con un pequeño cachorro [2] era perfecto para que modelara frente a él por su natural atractivo.

.

Después de sacudir la cabeza un par de veces con suficiente fuerza como para marearse un par de segundos, decidió acercarse al moreno.

De cerca se veía mejor, y pudo reafirmar que, en verdad, en _verdad_ sentía la necesidad de explotar ese potencial atractivo en fotografías que le servirían después.

—Buenas tardes. —Saludó el blondo siendo cortés. —Soy Tsukishima Kei, soy fotógrafo profesional y acabo de tomarle un par de fotografías sin su permiso. —Había sido directo, tanto que inevitablemente sus mejillas se habían coloreado de rojo.

Desgraciadamente, seguía sin acostumbrarse a hacer ese tipo de cosas.

—Oh… —Fue lo único que soltó el pelinegro, su sonrisa se veía como una especie de burla, pero era sincera. —En ese caso… ¿podrías mostrarme esas fotos, _Tsukki_? —pidió de manera amable, aunque su tono de voz denotase lo contrario.

Kei se crispó un poco por el apodo, pero lo dejaría pasar. De cualquier forma, había sido él quien se había acercado después de tomarle un par de fotos sin su permiso.

—De acuerdo.

E inmediatamente que se sentó a una distancia prudente al lado derecho del pelinegro desconocido, y con un par de rápidos movimientos sobre las funciones de su cámara, le mostró las fotografías.

—Eres bastante bueno, nunca me había visto tan bien en una foto. —Soltó el pelinegro. —Soy Kuroo Tetsurō y trabajo de modelo para una pequeña agencia… —Kuroo esbozó una ligera sonrisa de nuevo, una que hizo que el rubio desviase un poco la mirada por lo brillante que se veía. — …pero nunca me habían tomado una foto así. En verdad.

—En ese caso… —Para Kei, ese era el momento de la verdad. —¿Me dejaría tener una sesión de fotos con usted, Kuroo- _san_? —cuestionó.

Tetsurō se sorprendió un poco, pero supuso que era de esos fotógrafos caprichosos que, cuando encuentran algo que les parece interesante, necesitan inmortalizarlo como si fueran un pintor.

—Por supuesto.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Canon EOS 60D: Modelo de Canon que puede ser usado tanto como para situaciones cotidianas, como por profesionales en la fotografía. Entre sus funciones está la posibilidad de corregir la gama cromática y las distorsiones de lente.
> 
> [2] De acuerdo con el manga, sabemos que a Kuroo le gustan más los perros que los gatos.
> 
> El AU de fotógrafos y modelos que nadie pidió, pero que es necesario para el fandom. Sé que la trama no sigue del todo la idea que elegí, pero es lo único que se me ocurrió para esta pareja, además de que es mi primer KuroTsuki y la personalidad de Tetsu es un reto.
> 
> Como nota extra, antes del título agregué toda la letra de reflection de OLDCODEX. Son libres de escuchar esos 30 segundos o no, pues no influye para nada en la historia, solo sentí que debía agregarla antes de empezar.


End file.
